Currently, with constant development of various intelligent devices, a human-computer interaction mode has been developed from an original key mode to a touch mode.
An in-cell touch screen and an on-cell touch screen are two common touch screens, a touch sensor of the in-cell touch screen is arranged at the inside of a display panel included by the in-cell touch screen, and a touch sensor of the on-cell touch screen is arranged outside a display panel and is arranged on a substrate included by the display panel.
In addition, in the technical field of touch, touch screens include various types, e.g., a resistive type, a capacitive type, a light-sensitive type, an electromagnetic type or the like. A light-sensitive type touch screen, by arranging a light sensor, senses a light change caused by a touch operation so as to determine a position of the touch operation.